Malaysia (Sazali Johan Muhammed)
Malaysia is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers created by Himaruya Hidekaz. In 2011, he was given the human name Sazalia Johan Muhammed. Attributes Appearance Malaysia is around Singapore's height, if not slightly taller. He has short, black hair and skin that is more tanned than Singapore's. His military uniform is green, with a grey strap and a black belt. For casual clothing, he usually wears a jacket over a shirt and jeans. Personality and Interests Malaysia is firm and strict, and can't stand Singapore's far too laid-back nature. He speaks in a formal manner and sometimes slips into Manglish. He was the one who looked after Singapore before the other was taken as a British colony and taught Singapore Malay. He sometimes points out that Singapore is his, a reference to the fact that the first person to set foot on Singapore as a newly discovered island was a Malay prince named Sang Nila Utama. Malaysia actually cares for Singapore a lot and thinks of himself as an older brother/mentor figure to Singapore. Malaysia is also said to get drunk easily and is fairly hot-tempered when it comes to Singapore. Relationships Other ASEAN Nations Malaysia gets along well with ASEAN. In terms if 'family', he's closest to Singapore, Indonesia and Philippines. Borneo Malaysia is Borneo's older brother and constantly worries about how Borneo's future would be like. Portugal Portugal was the first of Europe to set foot in Malaysia. She looked after a preteen Malaysia and they got along well. Malaysia inherited some traits from Portugal. Netherlands Malaysia was 'snatched' from Portugal by Netherlands. By then Malaysia was already a teenager. Malaysia was unaware of Netherlands' dominance, so he wasn't afraid of him. They were equally cold to each other, something that disturbs Malaysia even in present day. England/Britain England colonised some parts of Malaysia. Malaysia also handed Singapore over to Britain. Malaysia was in his late teens and almost in his adult years by the time England first visited him, and the two had a mutual understanding of each other. They were acquintances, but Malaysia still remains upset about the fact some of him was colonised by England. Singapore Malaysia had long 'claimed' Singapore as his own. Malaysia looked after a younger Singapore before handing him over to England. The two always bicker a lot over trivial matters, and Malaysia hates being the one to wake Singapore up in the morning. Although they have some sort of sibling rivalry going on between them, they care a lot for one another and help each other out. Trivia *Malaysia's birthday, 16 September, corresponds with the date Malaya, North Borneo, Sarawak and Singapore formed a new federation under the name 'Malaysia', 16 Sepetember 1957. *Malaysia used to represent Malaya. It is possible that Sarawak is a different personification as him before Malaysia. *Malaysia's debut fanfiction is Geist Mein Schreien, a fanfiction that had no historical references and was set in an alternate universe. Singapore, Laos, Cambodia and Portugal also made their debut in that fanfiction. He subsequently appeared in the fanfictions, Two Months to Heaven briefly as Singapore's adopted brother and Europe and Asia: Letters Times Three as himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia Category:Asean